Tomorrow
by Laserfire
Summary: "I just saw Teddy and Victoire snogging!" One-shot.


**Disclaimer: No I'm not J. and never shall be.**

**One-shot.**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

"Mama, I'll be fine!"

She protested as her mother attempted to ransack her handbag.

"Have you everything?" Her mother inquired for the third time that morning as little Louis clung to her heels with his meaty little hands. Victoire reached down and stroked his blonde head gently. Her mother embraced her in a light, feminine hug. Her father stood proudly beside her and locked her in a hug after Fleur was finished.

"Forget les garcons, you are in seventh year! You have your N.E.W.T.S."

"Yes, Mama." She laughed slightly and picked up her bags.

She sped for the train. She was early, clearly. She knew by the amount of students on board. Mostly first years. They were always so eager in their first year.

She found an empty compartment and sat down daintily on the window seat. She recognised a few people in her year on the platform and waved, thinking about how little she'd seen them over the Summer.

She placed her small pink hand-bag on the seat beside her and took out her carefully hidden iPod. Her blonde hair fell on to her face but she flicked her wand and it immediately brushed itself back into a neat ponytail.

"Hey."

She turned sharply towards the familiar voice at the entrance of the compartment.

A tall boy, with vibrant, spikey, brown and blue hair stood casually in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him slightly and he laughed and took an uninvited seat opposite her.

"Did they kick you out of your auror job already, Teddy?"

He leaned backward.

"No. Just came to see little Vicky off in her seventh year. Mummy's expecting all O's so I hear."

She scowled.

"Now that you've succeeded in ruining my day, would you care to leave? I have a lot of planning to do."

"Like what?"

"Like which weapon to kill you with, perhaps."

He smiled a little.

"Just as long as you don't go into the Dark Forest."

She gave him 'the look'.

"Why shouldn't I? When you were at Hogwarts, you and your mates were always in the forest and now you're telling me not to? How hypocritical is that?"

"Just don't."

"I will, then."

"Well, just as long as I don't have to be the one to save you."

"What? When have you _ever_ saved me, Teddy Lupin?"

"Remember when 'Uncle Charlie' brought a baby Welsh Green to show little Vicky but it got aggresive when Victoire held her and I had to grab it away from you, which was exeddingly difficult as you were slapping your little arms around and then I had to stay with you while your burns were healing because you didn't want to be left alone?"

She bit her lip, thinking of a come-back or some painful memory she could use against him.

"Try thinking of something that happened when I wasn't six."

"You were ten. And then there was the time you were teasing Molly's gnomes and they started grabbing at your legs and who came to rescue you?"

"That was because you were spying on me."

"No, it was because I heard you screaming for help."

"Yeah right. What about when you got stuck on your broomstick for the eight-teenth hundredth time?"

"Shut up."

"Make me.

He leaned his head forward as though he was going to whisper to her.

"Fine, I will."

He leaned in forward. She, expecting him to lean to her ear, turned her head slightly. He cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips on her, forcefully.

She was taken aback quite a bit but found herself answering hungrily. Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he was smirking as she moved her hands around his shoulders, and then past his neck.

His arms snaked around her waist and she pressed herself up against him further. They broke apart with their lips but with nothing else. Instead, they both stared at each other, both waiting for the other to move.

"Idiot." She breathed and pushed herself on top of him, kissing his cheek as she moved to his lips.

"It seems no matter how hard I try, you just can't shut up, can you?" He said, between kisses.

"Maybe you should try harder."

She felt him smirk again at her last comment and he pushed her beautiful face against his with his hand at the back of her head.

"Teddy...."

"Uhhhh...."

"Teddy!"

The third voice wasn't one of theirs. The broke apart completely and separated into their own seats. James Potter stood, with his mouth hanging open, pointing at both of them with his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy demanded of him but James merely stood there.

"What were _you two _doing?" He asked as they stared at the ground.

"James, Teddy and I were merely having a grown-up conversation. Your mother will be wondering where..."

"You two were snogging."

"No. We were discussing...."

"I just came to see Victoire off. Go away."

What surprised them both was the fact that he actually did leave, with his hand up to his mouth. They heard his footsteps across the floor of the train.

They both breathed a sigh of relief but didn't meet each other's eyes until Victoire spoke briefly.

"Send me an owl, yeah?"

"I can do better than that." He smirked again.

She raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"Like how?"

He leaned forward to her again. But instead of kissing her straight away,he leaned to her ear.

"Tomorrow at seven, meet me at the east entrance of the forest."

He held her hand in his and kissed her again.

"Have fun." He laughed pointing to her huge bag of books on the floor. She scowled at him.

He let go of her hand and winked at her.

"Tomorrow?" She called after him.

"Tomorrow." He promised and strolled out of the compartment, leaving her with a feeling she'd never had.

................................................................................................................................................................

Reviews?

Thanks a lot for reading!

LF xoxoxo


End file.
